Les Sœurs Kurosaki A La Soul Society
by Lonnie Indigo
Summary: Pendant qu'Ichigo est avec la division zéro, les pouvoirs de Karin ne cessent de grandir. Son père décide avec l'appui de Urahara sous l'accord de la chambre 46 de l'intégrer à l'école des shinigami. Et Yuzu l'accompagne.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Karin n'avait jamais aimé aller au collège. Les cours étaient ennuyeux, les profs et les élèves aussi. La plus part de ses camarades n'osait pas l'approcher. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait déjà cassé le nez à la majorité des garçons. Tout cela pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas une très bonne réputation.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait fêté ses 14 ans maintenant. Elle avait beau être une jolie fille, les cheveux longs et noirs coiffés en queue haute, de grands yeux noirs et des mensurations plus qu'agréables. Elle essayait le plus possible de cacher son corps s'y sentant mal à l'aise depuis la puberté.

Tout le contraire de sa sœur. Yuzu était complètement épanouie, pleine de vie et gentille avec tout le monde. S'habillant sagement, avec ses cheveux blonds cuivrés, ses yeux marron et ses bonnes manières, elle attirait tous les garçons du collège comme des mouches. Seulement, trop timide pour se laisser aborder, elle laissait sa sœur régler la question.

A la sortie du collège, alors que Yuzu était déjà rentrée puisque qu'elle avait finit plus tôt, Karin traînait avec son ballon de foot sur le chemin de la maison. Jouer lui manquait. Tous ses anciens copains étaient soient dans un autre établissement, soient avaient déménagés. C'était en longeant le fleuve qu'elle le sentit.

Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps et elle était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou quand un hollow apparut devant elle. Karin entendit le monstre marmonner des « délicieuse » ou encore des « appétissante » qui lui soulevèrent le cœur. Gardant son sang froid, elle tira dans son ballon en visant le masque de la créature qui se retrouva propulsée à dix mètres se retrouvant encastrée dans un mur. Puis la jeune fille en profita pour s'enfuir.

« _C'est pas vrai ! Il va y en avoir encore combien de ces monstres ? J'en ai marre ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille ? Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour._ » pensa Karin en courant jusqu'au magasin d'Urahara qui se trouvait être le refuge le plus proche. Elle avait encore quelques mètres à parcourir quand le hollow la rattrapa. Le choc de l'atterrissage de ce dernier la fit tomber sur les fesses et elle se retrouva à sa merci. Le monstre ricanait tandis que l'adolescente tentait de mettre le plus possible de la distance avec lui, mais en vain. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide puis se figea. Elle venait de sentir une présence s'approcher d'eux. Karin retourna le regard vers l'âme déchu et le fixa avec un grand sourire. D'abord décontenancé, la créature se reprit vite et sauta sur la jeune fille. C'était sans compter l'apparition d'une ombre au-dessus d'eux qui s'écrasa sur le hollow violemment.

Une fois celui-ci disparut Karin pu apercevoir son sauveur ou sa sauveuse pour être exacte. Ururu lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

URURU : Vous allez bien Kurosaki-san ? lui demanda-t-elle avec son habituelle timidité.

KARIN : Oui ça va très bien, désoler que tu ais dû intervenir. Je crois que je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant.

… : Tu devrais rester dans mon magasin pour l'instant jeune fille.

Karin ne fut pas tellement surprise de voir approcher Urahara, elle l'avait sentit venir. Par contre, pourquoi devait-elle rester ?

URAHARA : Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une discussion avec ton père sur ton avenir.

_Flash back : Quelques jours avant l'invasion des quincy._

Le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto était seul dans son bureau en train de lire quelques rapports quand on frappa à la porte.

SOLDAT : Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto, l'ex Capitaine Urahara Kisuke demande à vous rencontrer.

YAMAMOTO : Faites-le entrer.

Le vieil homme rangea un peu son bureau pendant qu'Uruhara s'installait devant lui. Les deux shinigami se jaugèrent un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne vint reprendre la parole.

URAHARA : Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je viens à la demande d'un ami de longue date et j'aurais… Il aurait une faveur à vous demander.

YAMAMOTO : De qui s'agit-il ? Et de quelle faveur parlez-vous ?

URAHARA : Kurosaki Isshin, le père d'Ichigo, aimerait que vous intégriez sa fille Karin à l'école des shinigami.

Un long silence se fit. Yamamoto semblait réfléchir aux paroles de l'ex capitaine. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand il répondit:

YAMAMOTO : Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'envoie une jeune humaine vivante dans le monde des morts ? s'énerva-t-il.

URAHARA : Vous ne lisez donc pas les rapports de la douzième division sur la famille Kurosaki apparemment.

YAMAMOTO : De quels rapports parlez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais demandé d'enquêter sur elle. Hongô ! appela-t-il

Le soldat qui était derrière la porte entra avec précipitation dans la pièce et salua le capitaine commandant avant de se remettre au garde à vous.

YAMAMOTO : Allez tout de suite me chercher le Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri et dites lui de venir avec toutes ses recherches sur la famille Kurosaki. C'est bien compris ? tempêta-t-il.

HONGÔ : A vos ordres !

Et il partit au pas de course.

Il venait à peine de se passer dix minutes lorsque l'on entendit les rouspétances du capitaine de la douzième division dans les couloirs de la première. Celui- ci entra en fracas dans le bureau et s'arrêta net en voyant Urahara. Il se mit à trembler de rage.

KUROTSUCHI : Je savais que c'était toi ! Comment as-tu deviné pour mes recherches ?

URAHARA : Oh allé ! Un père shinigami, un frère shinigami, et sans parler de la mère. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser les jumelles de coté. Je te rappelle qu'on a la même curiosité scientifique.

KUROTSUCHI : Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un point commun avec toi me donne la nausée.

YAMAMOTO : Ca suffit ! Cessez vos enfantillages tous les deux. Capitaine Kurotsuchi qu'avez-vous à dire sur Kurosaki Karin et sa sœur?

Le scientifique grinça des dents fusillant encore une fois son ancien supérieur, sorti des papiers de sa veste de kimono et prit la parole :

KURUTSUCHI : Mis à part le fait que cette Yuzu soit en vie est un miracle, ne possédant quasiment aucune énergie spirituelle, elle est même incapable de voir les Plus, elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

YAMAMOTO : Un miracle ! Que voulez-vous dire ? Et le cas de la jeune Karin alors ?

KUROTSUCHI : J'allais y venir. Vous savez qu'à la Soul Society il est extrêmement rare que des femmes tombent enceinte d'autant plus qu'elles le soient de jumeau. Dans ces cas là, c'est la fausse couche assurée, sauf dans trois cas. Le premier, un seul des enfants était vivant, l'autre mort né, mais il décéda quelques temps après étouffé par sa propre énergie spirituelle. Apparemment il aurait, durant la grossesse, absorbé toute l'énergie spirituelle de son jumeau, tuant celui-ci. Dans le deuxième cas, grâce à une technologie et un savoir plus avancé, nous avons réussit à maintenir l'un des enfants en vie plus de dix ans, mais semblerais que l'enfant soit incapable de maîtriser une telle énergie sans un catalyseur adéquate. Et le troisième cas, vous le connaissez.

YAMAMOTO : Je suppose qu'étant humaines, leurs chances de survie étaient plus grandes. Donc en conclusion, vous voulez me dire que cette Karin possèderait une double énergie spirituelle.

KURUTSUCHI : Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que mes capteurs n'ont jamais rien détecté. Normalement, une telle concentration d'énergie spirituelle aurait pu les faire exploser. Je suppose que vous y êtes pour quelque chose Urahara.

URAHARA : J'ai posé un quintuple sort d'entrave du niveau le plus haut que je connaisse sur elle à sa naissance pour ne pas perturber le flux énergétique du monde des vivant. Mais récemment, mon sort commence à s'effriter. C'est pour cela que je suis venu demander cette faveur Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto. Vous connaissez déjà le potentiel de Kurosaki Ichigo, imaginez ce que pourrait donner un tel potentiel multiplié par deux ?

YAMAMOTO : Je vais y réfléchir.

_Flash Back : Fin_

A la Soul Society, tout le monde s'activait à la reconstruction du Seireitei. Les travaux avaient bien avancé et bientôt toute trace de l'invasion n'y paraîtra plus. Après les obsèques du Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto et des autres shinigami mort au combat, Kyôraku Shunsui récemment promu convia tous les capitaines et les vices capitaines à une réunion importante. Bien que certains fussent encore en convalescence, tous vinrent. Sauf le vice capitaine Abarai Renji qui était resté avec Ichigo à la division zéro.

KYÔRAKU : Je vous ai rassemblé ici pour vous faire part d'une décision prise part la Chambre 46. Mais tout d'abord, asseyez-vous. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont encore blessés et j'ignore combien de temps durera cette réunion.

Des soupires de soulagement se firent entendre dans la salle et tous obéirent volontiers. Une fois tous installés, Le nouveau capitaine commandant reprit :

KYÔRAKU : Apparemment, peu avant l'invasion, Urahara Kisuke est venu rendre visite à feu Yamato Genryûsai pour l'entretenir d'une faveur de la part du père de Kurosaki Ichigo.

L'étonnement fut palpable au sein de l'assemblé. Sauf pour le capitaine de la douzième division qui émit un léger ricanement. Personne n'y fit attention.

KYÔRAKU : La petite sœur de Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin, viendra étudier à l'école des shinigami.

TOUS : QUOI !

RUKIA : Karin-chan va venir ici ! Je sais bien qu'après Ichigo et son père, c'est elle qui possède le plus d'énergie spirituelle à Karakura, mais contrairement aux autres, elle n'est ni shinigami, ni quincy, ni fullbringeuse.

KYÔRAKU : Mais elle a une sœur jumelle n'est-ce pas ? Une sœur jumelle qui possède une énergie spirituelle quasis inexistante, n'est ce pas ?

RUKIA : Que vient faire Yuzu-chan là dedans ?

BYAKUYA : Je commence à comprendre. Vous voulez nous dire que la jeune Kurosaki Karin possèderait une double énergie spirituelle.

KYÔRAKU : C'est tout à fait cela. Je pense qu'en ayant conscience de ces éléments personne n'est opposé à la décision de la Chambre 46, n'est ce pas ?

Le silence régnant dans la salle fut la plus éloquente des réponses.

A Karakura dans le magasin d'Urahara, les yeux de karin étaient sur le point de sortirent de leur orbite. Elle regard tour à tour le patron, ses employés, le chat noir et les deux membres de sa famille et reprit tant bien que mal la parole complètement en pétard:

KARIN : Je vais quoi ?!

URAHARA : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yuzu sera avec toi et je vous accompagnerais là-bas pour m'occuper des formalités.

KARIN : Encore heureux qu'elle m'accompagne. Il est hors de question que j'aille quelque part sans elle.

URAHARA : Alors où est le problème ?

KARIN : Je déteste l'école. Alors pourquoi j'irais dans une autre pendant les vacances ?

URAHARA : Ha, ha, ha, ha! Cette école n'a rien à voir avec celles qui se trouvent sur terre. Cela ressemble plus à un club de sport ou à une école militaire datant de l'école médiévale à peu de chose près. Connaissant votre tempérament, je suis sur que vous allez vous y plaire.

KARIN : Mouais. Et Yuzu qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire là-bas ?

URAHARA : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu dans les moindre détaille.

KARIN : Bon, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à y aller.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouvel Environnement

Le monde dans lequel se trouvait Karin en ce moment était de glace. On y voyait des icebergs des pics de glace. Tout était blanc autour d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle avait même chaud. Un cri strident déchira le ciel parsemé de nuage blanc cachant parfaitement le soleil. Karin voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais quand elle vit ses mains, elle se figea. Ses mains ainsi que ses bras et tout le reste du corps étaient enflammé. Paniquée, elle essaya de se défère de ses flammes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne brûlait pas. Une fois calmée, elle aperçu une créature ailée venant du ciel voler vers elle. Un immense dragon de glace atterrit devant Karin. Bien qu'elle tremblait de peur, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher d'être captivée par les yeux turquoise de la bête. Soudain elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« _N'est pas peur, jeune maîtresse. C'est un ami. Approche._ »

Karin tendit la main pour caresser le dragon, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla.

Elle était en sueur. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce rêve étrange ? Cela remontait à ses quatre ans, après la mort de sa mère. Il avait d'abord été flou pour ses yeux de petite fille, puis il s'était fait d'une netteté si intense ces derniers temps. Il était même devenu plus long. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours, elle n'avait encore jamais entendue cette voix et encore moins essayer de toucher le dragon.

Quelqu'un vint soudain lui saisir la main. Karin réagit et vit les yeux peinés de sa sœur jumelle.

KARIN : Yuzu !

YUZU : Ca va aller Karin-chan, je suis là. Tu as encore fais ce rêve ?

Karin inclina la tête, sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage et prit brièvement sa moitié dans ses bras. Puis elle se leva pour aller allumer la lumière de leur chambre. D'abord déconcerté, Karin regarda Yuzu dans les yeux. La petite blonde sourit et lui dit :

YUZU : C'est justement l'heure de se lever. C'est aujourd'hui que nous partons à la Soul Society.

KARIN : Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, dit-elle en se grattant la tête, gênée.

YUZU : Dépêche-toi de te préparer, je faire le petit déjeuner.

KARIN : A tes ordres.

Pendant ce temps à la Soul Society, les capitaines et les vices capitaines arrivaient au compte goutte dans la salle de réunion. Quand Rukia arriva à son tour, Matsumoto se jeta sur elle.

MATSUMOTO : Vice Capitaine Kuchiki ! Vous êtes partie tellement vite la dernière fois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander.

RUKIA : Que vouliez-vous me demander Vice Capitaine Matsumoto ?

MATSUMOTO : Les sœurs d'Ichigo. A quoi ressemblent-elles ? demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce arrêtèrent leurs discutions, curieux eux aussi d'en savoir plus sur les sœurs Kurosaki.

RUKIA : Euh… Par où commencer? Débuta-t-elle gênée. Karin-chan est brune et Yuzu-chan est blonde cuivrée. Pour résumer, Karin-chan est la sœur de son frère.

Des soupires se manifestèrent autour d'elle. Un Ichigo était déjà assez pénible à supporter alors deux…

RUKIA : Je vous assure qu'elle est plus facile à vivre que son frère, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter. Et Yuzu-chan est une vraie jeune fille modèle, il n'y a rien à lui reprocher. Elle est juste un peu trop romantique à mon goût.

… : Rukia ! appela quelqu'un derrière son dos.

La jeune shinigami se retourna et vit son frère.

RUKIA : Byakuya-ni-sama ! Heureuse de vous voir, le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant promptement.

BYAKUYA : Les sœurs Kurosaki vont bientôt arriver, va les attendre à l'entrée du portail, elles seront plus rassurées si c'est toi qui les reçois.

RUKIA : Tout de suite, Byakuya-ni-sama.

Et la jeune femme partit au pas de course jusqu'au portail.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant que les portes interdimensionnelles ne s'ouvrent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger d'un poil, Rukia entendit des hurlements et se retrouva projetée au sol avec les sœurs Kurosaki dans les bras. Les trois jeunes filles se redressèrent désorientées et Karin se mit à crier :

KARIN : Non mais ça va ! Espèce de sale type au bob bizarre ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir qu'il aurait un monstre prêt à nous tuer à l'intérieur avant de nous faire entrer dans ce tunnel tout miteux ?! ragea-t-elle après Urahara.

URAHARA : Ah la, la ! J'avais oublié qu'il venait aujourd'hui, désolé ! répondit-il en se grattant derrière la tête avec son éventail.

Rukia regarda les nouveaux venus tour à tour. Karin croisait les bras et s'était mise à pester dans son coin, le shinigami tentait encore en vain de s'excuser et Yuzu regardait autour d'elle complètement perdue. La vice capitaine s'avança vers cette dernière et la rassura :

RUKIA : Ca va aller Yuzu-chan, je serais avec vous deux pour vous soutenir.

YUZU : Rukia-ne-san ! s'extasia la blonde. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois avec nous!

URAHARA : Ce n'est pas tout, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

RUKIA : Alors veuillez donc me suivre.

Quand Karin se retrouva devant l'assemblée de shinigami, elle s'attendait vraiment à autre chose. Son frère lui avait raconté que les dieux de la mort étaient, à quelques exceptions près, plutôt austères et attachés à un certain code de conduite. Bref, ennuyeux.

Or, la bande en kimonos noirs qui se trouvait en ce moment en face d'elle, n'avait rien à voir avec cette description. Certains vices capitaines étaient en train de se disputer, deux capitaines jouaient au go pendant que les autres commentaient la partie.

Rukia non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se pencha vers Matsumoto et lui demanda :

RUKIA : Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Où est mon frère ?

MATSUMOTO : Le Capitaine Unohana a été amené à la quatrième division de toute urgence. Le Capitaine Kuchiki, le Capitaine Zaraki et le Capitaine Commandant Kyôraku sont à son chevet. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya, lui, est toujours à son entraînement dans la grotte. Il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe en attendant. Le Capitaine Soi-Fong a bien tenté de nous… Mais bon, elle a vite abandonné. Oh ! Mes voilà les sœurs Kurosaki ! Tout le monde ! appela-t-elle enfin. Les sœurs d'Ichigo sont arrivées !

Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se retournèrent vers les deux humaines. Yuzu se cacha derrière sa sœur, trop intimidée. Karin, elle, ne l'était pas du tout. Elle avait déjà tenu tête devant toute une bande de collégiens en dernière année prêt à en découdre avec elle, alors devant des gens qui ne voulaient, lui semble-t-elle, aucun mal…

KARIN : Yo ! salua-t-elle complètement décontractée. Voici ma sœur Yuzu, moi c'est Karin et l'autre pervers derrière c'est Urahara, mais vous le connaissez déjà, je crois.

YUZU : Karin-chan ! s'exaspéra-t-elle devant e manque total de manière de sa jumelle.

Un fou rire général éclata dans la pièce.

SHINJI : Il n'y a pas de doute ! C'est bien la sœur d'Ichigo, dit-il résumant l'avis général.

Les rires se tarirent peu à peu et Karin se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient ris ainsi depuis un bon moment.

Ces dernières années, le don d'empathie de la jeune fille s'était considérablement sensibilisé. Elle pouvait mesurer la température émotionnelle d'une salle en quelques secondes. L'ambiance, à cet instant, était plutôt glauque. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de vraiment important avant leur arrivée.

… : Oh ! Alors voilà les sœurs de Kurosaki Ichigo ? dit une voix derrière elles.

Les filles se retournèrent et virent deux hommes et une petite fille aux cheveux roses.

URAHARA : Shunsui-san ! Alors tu es devenu Capitaine Commandant.

KYÔRAKU : Kisuke-san ! Que fais-tu donc ici ? Il me semble que personne ne t'ait invité.

URAHARA : Tu te doutes que je n'allais pas laisser ces jolies fleurs venir toutes seules dans ce repère de loups.

YUZU : Trop beau ! s'exclama-t-elle.

KYRAKU : Merci jeune…

KARIN : Pas vous le vieux pervers. Elle parle de l'homme à coté de vous.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki se retrouvait peut-être un peu troublé, mais il ne laissa rien paraître derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Rukia, elle, ne savais pas si elle devait s'en amuser ou s'en inquiéter.

KARIN : Désolé m'sieur, ma sœur est un peu trop directe.

BYAKUYA : Vous l'êtes aussi jeune fille.

KARIN : Ha, ha, ha ! J'appelle juste les choses par leur nom c'est tout.

BYAKUYA : Peut-être, mais évité de le faire devant des hauts gradés ou des personnes de la haute noblesse, ce n'est pas très courtois.

Rukia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un rictus presque imperceptible était apparu sur les lèvres de son frère. Elle avait s'en doute rêvée.

KYÔRAKU : Capitaine Kuchiki ! Pourquoi avoir confirmé, s'insurgea-t-il en feintant les pleurs.

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire toutes les deux, suivit rapidement par le reste de l'assemblée. Le Capitaine Commandant arrêta sa petite comédie et se reprit.

KYÔRAKU : Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, passons aux choses sérieuses.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Nouvel Environnement partie 2

KYÔRAKU : Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Avez-vous des questions ?

YUZU : Demande-leur où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur.

BYAKUYA : Vous allez vivre chez moi, jeune fille.

La dite jeune fille rougit et se cacha encore plus derrière sa sœur. Bien qu'elle trouvait cet homme fort beau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée.

BYAKUYA : Comme votre famille a souvent hébergé ma sœur quand elle était en mission sur terre, je me dois de vous rendre la pareille.

YUZU : Votre sœur ?

KARIN : Il parle de Rukia, Yuzu. Il s'agit de sa belle-sœur en faite.

RUKIA : Comment le sais-tu, Karin-chan ? C'est Ichigo qui t'en a parlé ?

KARIN : Comme si il me parlait de ces choses là. Ichi-ni ne me parles jamais de tous ce qui aient en rapport avec les shinigami. Les personnes de la même famille on une énergie similaire, non ? Les vôtres ne le sont pas.

Ce fut la stupeur générale. Pendant que les shinigami semblaient parler entre eux en chuchotant, se demandant comment une novice comme Karin pouvait percevoir des énergies spirituelles aussi bien dissimulées, la jeune Kurosaki ressentit une énergie très puissante arrivée par ici.

YUZU : Si tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur de sang, comment sais-tu qu'ils le sont par alliance ?

KARIN : Il y a des choses qui ne nous regardent pas, Yuzu. C'est beaucoup trop personnel pour que je t'en parle.

YUZU : Encore cette histoire d'empathie ! Karin, tu devrais arrêter d'entrer dans la tête des gens, c'est impoli.

KARIN : Et puis y'en a marre de cette ambiance de merde ! s'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Et moi qui avais envie de foutre le bordel pour me venger de la peine que vous avez infligé à Ichi-ni pendant plus d'un an. Je n'ai plus envie maintenant. Urahara-san ! Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous nous avez amené ici à un moment pareil? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est en deuil et que ça ne fait pas très longtemps.

Un énorme blanc emplit la salle. Les révélations de la jeune fille avaient jeté un froid. Urahara Kisuke la regarda longuement avant de lui répondre. Il ignorait totalement que Karin possédait un tel don. Cela éclaircissait certains mystères qui l'entouraient.

URAHARA : Ah la, la ! Je savais que j'aurais dû tout vous raconter avant de venir ici. Kurosaki-san ! Vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez empathe. Je vous aurais aidé à apprendre à gérer vos émotions. Faîtes vos excuses à vos nouveaux hôtes puis je vous raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé ici. D'accord ?

Karin obéit et s'inclina en demandant pardon pour sont comportement de tout à l'heure. Urahara les invita, sa sœur et elle, à s'asseoir et leur narra toute l'histoire. A peine eut-il finit, que Karin se tourna soudainement vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc et portant l'uniforme de capitaine entra, passa à coté des deux humaines sans les regarder et s'inclina devant le Capitaine Commandant Kyôraku.

TÔSHIRÔ : Pardonné mon retard, mon entraînement ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Hyôrinmaru a sentit une perturbation d'énergie spirituelle et a commencé à avoir un comportement bizarre.

KYÔRAKU : Voilà qui est étrange en effet. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous me ferez une étude la dessus après la fin de cette réunion. Capitaine Hitsugaya, il me semble que vous ne connaissez pas encore les sœurs de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tôshirô se tourna enfin vers Karin et Yuzu et les regarda longuement. Il ignora rapidement la blonde et s'intéressa plus à la brune. Il finit par écarquiller les yeux.

TÔSHIRÔ : Cela fait combien de temps que vous vivez avec ce sort ? demanda-t-il à Karin qui ne semblait pas comprendre sa question. Urahara-san ! Pourquoi le laissez-vous se détériorer ainsi ?

URAHARA : Tout simplement parce que j'ignore comment faire. La première fois, nous étions mis à plusieurs pour le lui imposer et il était sensé être inaltérable, indestructible, impossible à défaire. Seulement voilà, il semblerait que l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki-san l'absorbe petit à petit. C'est pour ça que l'intégration de cette jeune fille dans l'école des shinigami pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs serait le plan le plus judicieux.

Pendant que les shinigami se mettaient à parler entre eux, assimilant ces nouvelles informations, Yuzu se pencha à l'oreille de sa jumelle et lui murmura :

YUZU : Tu as vu, Karin-chan ? Il a les yeux turquoise.

KARIN : Coïncidence ! répondit-elle. Dis ? hélant le jeune garçon. C'est normal d'être capitaine à ton âge ?

TÔSHIRÔ : Il me semble ne pas vous avoir autorisée à me parler avec autant de familiarité, répondit-il agacé. Pour votre information, j'ai 145 ans. Cela vous semble assez vieux pour vous ?

KARIN : On n'me l'a fait pas ! Rukia m'a déjà expliqué comment fonctionnait le temps ici. C'est comme ci tu avais 14 ans et demi. T'es même plutôt p'tit pour ton âge.

TÔSHIRÔ : Répètes un peu ! Qui c'est qu'tu traites de nain ? s'énerva-t-il soudainement. Sache que tu es plus p'tite que moi.

Karin se tordait de rire tant la situation était comique. La réaction de l'adolescent était tellement inattendu et drôle qu'elle ne pu se contenir plus longtemps. L'assemblée était abasourdie. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

KARIN : T'es trop marrant ! se reprit-elle. Ca te dirait de faire un foot avec moi ?

TÔSHIRÔ : Tu te rends compte à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis le capitaine de la dixième division du Gôtei XIII.

KARIN : M'en fou ! Viens jouer.

TÔSHIRÔ : Je trouvais déjà ton frère agaçant, mais c'est rien à coté de toi. La réponse est non. C'est clair ?

KARIN : Pff… T'es pas marrant ! Sinon, changea-t-elle de sujet en se retournant vers les autres. Que va faire Yuzu pendant que je serais dans votre école ?

Les dieux de la mort étant encore sous le choc de cette petite altercation entre elle et le jeune capitaine, n'entendirent même pas la question. Tôshirô, lui, se mit à ruminer dans son coin et Yuzu s'indigna du comportement de sa sœur. Puis Urahara Kisuke fut le premier à émerger se mit à rire doucement.

URAHARA : Capitaine Kuchiki ! appela-t-il. Est-ce que la vielle Suzuhara Shiemi donne toujours des cours ?

BYAKUYA : Effectivement, mais j'ignore si elle acceptera de prendre une élève une jeune fille sans noblesse.

YUZU : Des cours ?

URAHARA : J'avais entendu par ton père que tu faisais des économies depuis des années pour pouvoir entrer dans école spécialisée dans ce domaine, répondit-il avec un sourire en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

YUZU : Vraiment ! s'extasia-t-elle. Karin-chan, tu as entendu ?

KARIN : Ouais, ouais ! Bon, tu vas finir par enlever tes mains, sale pervers ! commença-t-elle à s'énerver quand elle s'aperçu que l'ancien traite ne bougeait pas.

URAHARA : Ah, désolé ! Bon puisque tout est réglé, je vais pouvoir partir.

YUZU : Merci beaucoup Urahara-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant tout en donnant un coup d'épaule à sa sœur.

KARIN : Ouais, salut l'mec au bob bizarre et merci.

Urahara Kisuke se mit à sourire. Recevoir un compliment de la part de la brune était aussi rare que précieux. Puis il partit.

KYÔRAKU : Voilà qui clos la réunion. Retournez tous à vos postes. Capitaine Kuchiki veuillez vous occuper de la suite.

BYAKUYA : Jeunes filles, veuillez me suivre. Rukia, tu nous accompagnes.

RUKIA : Oui Byakuya-ni-sama !

Et ils sortirent tous de la première division.

Quand les sœurs Kurosaki arrivèrent devant le manoir Kuchiki, elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

KARIN et YUZU : Il est immense !

RUKIA : Bienvenues dans l'un des manoirs de la famille Kuchiki, les filles. Veuillez enlever vos chaussures avant d'entrer.

Les jumelles obéirent et suivirent les deux shinigami à l'intérieur. Elles ne virent que de belles choses et n'osèrent pas toucher à quoique ce soit de peur de casser quelques bibelots qui devaient valoir coûter très chers.

BYAKUYA : Prends la suite, dit-il à sa sœur. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre.

YUZU : Excusez-moi ? l'interpela-t-elle avant qu'il parte. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, continua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Le capitaine de la sixième lui répondit d'un mouvement de la tête et se retira. Karin et Yuzu suivirent Rukia qui leur fit la visite du manoir leur expliquant en même temps quelques règles de bases, jusqu'à finirent dans leurs nouvelles chambres. Elles étaient identiques et seulement séparées par une salle d'eau commune.

Dans la chambre de Karin, il y avait un kimono rouge et blanc que Rukia expliqua comme étant son ancien uniforme du temps où elle le portait pour aller à l'école des shinigami.

RUKIA : Il devrait être à ta taille, je n'étais pas plus grande que toi à l'époque. Pour toi, Yuzu, je pense que mon kimono d'apparat devrait suffire pour ton premier jour avec le Suzuhara-dono. J'accompagnerais Karin et Grand frère devrait normalement s'occuper de toi, Yuzu, ou alors il demandera à l'une des servantes de le faire à sa place. Je vous laisse vous reposer, le dîner est dans deux heures, je viendrais vous chercher.

YUZU : Merci Rukia-ne-san !

Ailleurs, à la dixième division, Le jeune capitaine remplissait et corrigeait des rapports de plusieurs divisions pour les envoyer à la chambre 46. D'ordinaire, il s'y serait prit un peu plus tard, mais il voulait essayer de se calmer et d'oublier certaines choses que lui avait rappelées l'une des sœurs Kurosaki. Karin avait le même caractère que son frère, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais la façon qu'avait la jeune fille de le regarder, lui rappelait surtout son père. Bien qu'il avait toujours trouvé son ex capitaine exaspérant et trop frivole, tout comme lui, elle lui jetait des regards comme si elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui était, pour le jeune garçon, d'autant plus agaçant.

Trop concentré dans son travail, l'arrivée en fanfare de Matsumoto le fit vivement sursauter. Il avait beau être habitué au tempérament de sa vice capitaine depuis le temps, cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier une énième fois de plus sur elle. Tout en posant une pile d'autres rapports sur le bureau, Matsumoto dit :

MATSUMOTO : Vous ne trouvez pas que Karin-chan ressemble un peu au Capitaine Shiba physiquement ?

TÔSHIRÔ : Si tu le dis. Ne l'appelle plus capitaine, il à quitté le Gotei 13 depuis longtemps déjà.

MATSUMOTO : Il vous manque toujours apparemment. C'est vrai après tout, vous le considériez un peu comme un pè…

Une énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle émana soudainement de l'actuel capitaine de la dixième division. La rousse vit le regard furieux de son supérieur et commença à trembler légèrement. Elle était allée trop loin et elle le savait.

MATSUMOTO : Pardonnez-moi Capitaine Hitsugaya ! le supplia-t-elle à genou.

TÔSHIRÔ : Je vais aller m'entraîner, dit-il en se calmant peu à peu. Finit les rapports et envoie-les à la chambre 46. Si ce n'est pas fait quand je serais rentré, tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

MATSUMOTO : A vos ordres mon capitaine !

Puis il partit. La jeune femme alla se poser derrière le bureau de son supérieur et soupira. Elle regarda la pile de dossier, poussa un gémissement et se mit au travail de bonnes grâces, car cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'elle l'avait bien méritée.

Quand Tôshirô arriva dans la grotte, il se mit en tailleur et entra dans son monde intérieur. Quand il se retrouva enfin face à Hyôrinmaru, il lui demanda :

TÔSHIRÔ : Que c'est-il passé tantôt ? Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

HYÔRINMARU : Une vielle amie que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps vient d'apparaître. J'étais juste un peu trop enthousiaste. Quand elle sera enfin libre de ses mouvements, je te la présenterais.

TÔSHIRÔ : Voilà qui est étrange ! Mais, très bien j'attendrais. Bon allé, on s'y met ?

HYÔRINMARU : Avec plaisir, jeune maître.

Pendant que le plus jeune des capitaines du Gotei 13 s'entraînait, le plus austère de tous avait pris place devant la table de salle à manger et attendait patiemment ses convives. Quand Rukia arriva enfin accompagnée des jumelles, il s'aperçut que Yuzu portait un kimono.

RUKIA : Pardonnez-nous Byakuya-ni-sama ! Yuzu-chan voulait absolument savoir comment se portait ce genre de kimono pour gagner du temps pour demain.

YUZU : J'ai trouvé ce kimono tellement magnifique, que je n'ai pas pu résister de l'essayer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si difficile à mettre. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû nous attendre, s'expliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

BYAKUYA : Je ne vais pas vous blâmer pour une affaire de cinq minutes. Ce kimono vous va mieux qu'à ma sœur, celle-ci n'ayant jamais aimée porter ce genre d'habit. Cela dit, vu que vous serez amenée à porter différents kimono durant vos cours avec Suzuhara-dono, je vous assignerais une servante pour vous aider.

YUZU : Je vous remercie Kuchiki-sama.

BYAKUYA : Sur ce, mettons-nous à table.

Le repas se fit en silence, à l'exception des petites interrogations de Karin sur la nature de certains aliments qui composaient les plats. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, le chef du clan Kuchiki demanda à Rukia de raccompagner les sœurs Kurosaki à leurs chambres respectives et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se rendre lui-même dans la sienne.

Arrivée à destination, la vice capitaine de la treizième division du Gotei 13 Kuchiki Rukia dit aux deux jeune filles :

RUKIA : Vous avez le droit de papoter encore trente minutes entre vous, après cela je veux que vous alliez vous coucher, compris ?

KARIN et YUZU : Compris !

La shinigami partie, les jumelles se rendirent dans la chambre de Yuzu et discutèrent de la journée passée.

YUZU : Puisque je te dis que ce garçon à avoir avec tes rêves étranges, insista-t-elle. Des yeux turquoise, ça ne cours pas les rues que je sache.

KARIN : Tu me fatigues Yuzu ! Il n'avait pas l'aire de me reconnaître, donc il n'a rien avoir avec ça. Ok ? Il est temps d'aller dormir. J'y vais. Bonne nuit.

YUZU : Tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y mets ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Karin quitta la chambre de Yuzu pour se rendre dans la sienne. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un kimono de nuit, puis s'installa sous les draps de son nouveau lit. Elle hésita à fermer les yeux, de peur de refaire ce fameux rêve, mais la fatigue eu raison d'elle et la brune s'endormit à point fermé.


End file.
